


the last time

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Lost Love, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Reflections of a lost love.





	the last time

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try something different this time around. I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Written for LyattWeek Day 4 - Lyatt angst

_If I knew it was the last time..._

your warmth was in my arms, I would have held you longer.

_If I knew it was the last time..._

your lips would move against mine, I would have begged for just one more kiss.

_If I knew it was the last time..._

i heard the sound of your happy laughter, I would have listened closer, straining to catch a glimpse of that smile so rarely shown.

_If I knew it was the last time..._

your heart would beat against my own — lost to the reverberation of time  
— I would have claimed it so much sooner.

_If I knew it was the last time…_

i woke with you next to me, your tousled head resting on the pillow, I would have prayed for one more morning.

_If I knew it was the last time…_

your eyes would find mine across a room, adoring and reverent, I would have held you forever spellbound.

_If I knew it was the last time…_

I would feel at home with you, I would have cherished that feeling that no one else could kindle.

_If I knew it was the last time..._

your skin would brush against mine, at first innocent and then intense, I would have been faithful to only you.

_If I knew it was the last time…_

those rouged lips would lift in a smile, I would have memorized their every curve. 

_If I knew it was the last time,_

__  


_I would..._


End file.
